Giving Up
by HephaestusSonofZeus
Summary: What if Lily Evans rejected James Potter one time too many? What if he gives up? Will they still have a little boy that Sirius insists on calling Harry? Or will Sirius have to burn the parchment with his planned best man's speech for James and Lily's wedding? Set in their 7th year at Hogwarts. Read and Review! Voldemort is irrelevant here.
1. Muffins

What if Lily Evans rejected James Potter one time too many? What if he gives up? Will they still have a little boy that Sirius insists on calling Harry? Or will Sirius have to burn the parchment with his planned speech for James and Lily's wedding? Set in their 7th year at Hogwarts

-:xXOXx:-

 **A/N: I'm back! My previous account was Hephaestus-18-Ares but for some personal reasons I have decided to let that account go and start another one. I'm going to start with this. I hope you enjoy this :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter World. JK Rowling owns them :D**

-:xXOXx:-

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER!" Lily Evans' voice echoed throughout the Great Hall where almost all of Hogwart's residents is currently eating breakfast. A lot of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs flinched but the two other houses remained impassive — the Gryffindors were already far too familiar with the redhead's shouting and the Slytherins would never admit that they are scared of the muggleborn.

" _Proooongs._ " Remus Lupin, the sanest of the Marauders, groaned."What did you do now?"

The black-haired boy just grinned, dripping pumpkin juice onto his lap as he did so. By the time he figured out that he had wet himself, the _love of his life_ had crossed the Great Hall and is now in front of him eyes and wand ablaze.

It is also good to mention that four rainbow-coloured birds were circling above her, occasionally singing a song that sounded suspiciously like ' _James and Lily forever'_

"Lilykins!" Sirius stood up trying to distract the angry redhead in front of him and stop his best friend's untimely demise.

"Don't Lilykins me Black!" she spat, pointing her wand at him. Sirius sat down quickly. "You!" she pointed her wand at James who immediately stood up in attention.

"Hello Lily-flower! Fancy meeting you here. Say those birds are quite majestic, don't you think? Where did you get them from? And what marvelous song have you taught them huh? It sounds like— _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ he wasn't able to finish his sentence as Lily nonverbally casted _Oppugno_ at the birds who immediately attacked the bespectacled boy.

Lily 'hmmphed' and walked dignified to her best friends Marlene Mckinnon and Alice Prewett. She took a seat and groaned. "Everyone's looking at me aren't they?"

Marlene took a look at the Great Hall and nodded.

"Damn that Potter. Damn him and his stupid birds!" she cursed ignoring the tormented screams of her tormentor.

She took a bite of toast before continuing her ramblings. "I mean he's seriously insufferable! He had been tormenting for the past 4 years. 4 years! You'd think that a man would take a hint at the first 2 years but no! That stupid bespectacled git just had to embarrass me in front of the Great Hall again! This is like the third time this week that he has sent something in my bed."

" _Ehem_." Lily's back straightened as she heard Professor Mcgonagall's stern voice. " _Finite Incantatem_." the older witch casted.

"Thank you Minnie." Sirius Black winked. "I don't think I can hear any more of James' girlish screams."

"My screams are not girlish! They are manly like myself." James argued.

Remus snickered resulting in James chucking a breakfast roll at him. The sandy-haired boy caught it perfectly and resumed eating his bacon. Apparently James' action resulted into Peter Pettigrew into thinking that a food fight was happening. Panicking he threw his bowl of pasta at James who knowing his friend ducked.

The entirety of Hogwarts, who had been subtly watching the exchange, all took a sharp breath as red sauce and pasta dripped down the livid Transfiguration professor's head. Minerva Mcgonagall's head throbbed. _Oh great Merlin help her_. She glared at the pudgy boy in front of her. Mentally she softened, she knew that she had punished Pettigrew enough with her glare. The boy looked like he was about to wet his pants! _If he hadn't already_. she thought snidely.

"50 points from Gryffindor!" she roared. Groans from the Gryffindor table were heard while cheers were heard from the other three. The groans and cheers stopped though when the professor scanned her eyes around. All students ducked their eyes knowing that it would be a wise thing.

"Detention Potter! Black! Pettigrew! Evans! You shall see me tonight after dinner." she said haughtily before vanishing the food out of sight.

Lily Evans' mood darkened. If she was angry before, now she was a raging dragon. Two weeks after the start of her seventh year and she had gotten a detention already. She nodded to Mcgonagall, glared at James and stalked off to her class: Potions.

"Lily wait up!" Marlene called after her. Lily slowed down for her friend but otherwise resumed walking. "Sorry you got detention." she said sincerely.

"It's not your fault. Its that Potter's fault!" she threw her hands up in the air.

They rounded on a corner where lo and behold the Marauders are there looking at her amused. "Can't stop talking about me I see." James smirked at her.

Lily itched for her wand. She was glad that Alice had gone off to talk to her boyfriend Frank. the level headed girl was usually the one who stops her from hexing the arrogant boy in front of her. "You!" she rounded on the oblivious boy.

"Me!" James said gleefully, happy that the _love of his life_ was talking to him, not considering the fact that she was 2 seconds from hexing his head to America and back. He was seriously resisting himself from doing his patented Happy James jig.

Lily took another step forward intentionally poking James in the chest with her wand. James smiled at her which infuriated the redhead even more. _She's so close. I could just grab her and ki_ —

 _No! Our first kiss should be romantic. Under the sunset or maybe moonlight, near the Quidditch pitch while we're riding in my broomstick._

James shook his head to stop that train of thought. He had planned their first date 7 years ago when they met at the Hogwarts Express.

"Stay away from me Potter." Lily grunted before entering their Potions class.

"No can do Evans!" he said cheerfully, skipping towards the door. Because of their impromptu meeting outside, most of the seats have been taken. Only 6 chairs at the far right was available. Sirius grinned at Marlene Mckinnon. "Milady?" he bowed exaggeratedly motioning for the seat farthest back.

Marlene raised her eyebrow. "You're not fooling anyone Black. I won't be your broom cupboard girl-of-the-week or has it upgraded to a...girl-of-the-day?" she added as an afterthought.

"I am offended by what you are implying Mckinnon! I certainly have not upgraded to a broom cupboard partner change every day."

"Still a week then?" she smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he winked offering his arm.

"I'll pass." she said but nonetheless took the offered arm. Together the two took the farthest seat back. Lily rolled her eyes. She knew that behind the nonchalant facade of her friend was a giggling and screaming Marlene. The girl had had a hopeless crush on Sirius ever since their 5th year started and the boy had defended her in front of his Slytherin brother. However, Lily knew that Marlene had vowed not to make a move nor let Sirius know that she is interested given his reputation as Hogwarts #1 Man Whore. She was sure that there would be an intense girl talk later at the Gryffindor Dormitories with Marlene gushing at everything Sirius does.

Lily was still busy gaping at Marlene and Sirius that she failed to notice Remus dragging a still shaking from the emotional trauma that Mcgonagall's glare had put him in Peter Pettigrew to another table.

She was shaken out of her reverie as James hooked his arm to hers. "Well Lily-flower it looks like we're paired up for today's class!" he said cheerfully. He mouthed a quick thanks to his three best friends before dragging a sputtering Lily Evans to the front table.

Before Lily could protest or find another partner, Professor Horace Slughorn entered the class laughing jovially. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Professor Slughorn." they chorused.

"As part of your NEWT revision we would be doing something that you have done before already. Can anyone remember what this is?" he held up a vial with black liquid.

"Draught of the Living Dead." three voices answered. They all looked at each other and glared. Well Lily glared at both James and Severus. Severus glared at James and James glared back at Severus.

"Correct!" Slughorn was apparently oblivious to the thick tension between the three. "10 points to Gryffindor and 5 to Slytherin!" He bustled about twirling his wand and writing the directions in the board.

"Pair up! 50 points each to the first pair who manage to concoct this potion. Ingredients are in the cupboard. Begin!"

Life roared back as they scrambled to the cupboards, eager to get there first. Lily turned to James. "Okay Potter _we_ are going to concoct this first so that we could even that house points drop that _you_ caused. Do. You. Understand?" she enunciated as though talking to a 5 year old.

Surprisingly, James nodded and stood up wordlessly. Lily sighed. She doesn't fancy another detention for blowing up on James Potter. Slughorn might love her but he still isn't above giving her a detention. Of course she'd just end up talking to the professor for detention but she doesn't want two consecutive detentions. It wasn't good for her reputation as Head Girl.

James dropped the ingredients to their table with a smile.

"What?"

"You're pretty when you're spaced out. Er...not to say that you aren't pretty when concentrating. Actually you're prettier when you are... _Uh..._ I'll just shut up now." he blushed noticing the snickering from Remus, Peter and Marlene. Sirius, however, seemed to be above snickering and was guffawing and pounding the table, mirth evident in his eyes.

Lily ignored him and started to work on their potion. She was so busy that she almost cut her finger with the knife when James stopped her. "The instructions on the book said—"

"The instructions were wrong. _Snivellus_ and I figured it out 6th year. That's the reason why Slughorn rewards greatly on those who can do it right." she whispered furiously. She turned to look at her _former_ best friend who was looking at her with an inscrutable look in his face.

His partner Malfoy mouthed _mudblood_. She glared at him and turned back to her potion. "You are wonderful." James whispered.

"Shut it Potter."

"No really you're a genius!" he mumbled as he dropped another ingredient.

"I said shut it!" Lily said coldly stirring the potion furiously.

"Hey hey hey I think that's too much stirring. I'll do it." James said taking the rod from the _love of his life_. A wide grin sprung from his face as their hands touched. Lily had not pulled her hand as though burned from his touch.

"Fine but I swear if you fuck this up James Charlus Potter I swear to Merlin I will hex your organ that is responsible for reproduction." she threatened seriously.

James gulped sure that she probably wasn't lying. "Hey hey no need to threaten James jr!"

"James jr.?" Lily almost shrieked in laughter. "I knew that threat would work. Now add 3 drops of beetle juice!"

"So been thinking about aforementioned reproductive organs of mine _eh_?" James said cockily (pun intended. hahaha)

"If you mean contemplating on hexing them off and feeding it to the Giant Squid then yes." Lily retorted.

"Hmmm…sure." James mumbled adding the last ingredient. "Done."

Lily beamed at the potion. She took a leaf from her right and dropped it. "It's perfect!" she almost squealed. She would reclaim herself with the 50 points.

"Done." a gruff voice said. To Lily's horror Snape and Malfoy had finished at the exact same time. James and Snape glared at each other before racing towards Slughorn who was at the end of the room.

"Done professor!" James hollered still a few tables away from the professor.

Slughorn grinned. "Evans and Potter well done! I knew you would do it. 50 points to Gryffindor each! And I see Malfoy and Snape also did. 25 points each. Nice work." He said not even caring to check their cauldrons.

"Filthy Mudblood." Malfoy whispered as they went back to their tables. James seemed to not have heard.

"Huh? He didn't even check." Lily mumbled, trying to stop her tears from flowing. She was usually not affected with that name anymore but the way Malfoy said it...it was filled with so much venom.

 _Because he knows you're perfect. Everyone knows it._ James thought.

Lily looked at him with a blank look.

"I said that aloud didn't I?" his hands immediately went to the mess he calls hair.

Lily ignored him and gathered her things. Behind her James could see Sirius doing kissy faces at him while Marlene was trying to fix their potion which was spouting of purple smoke. James also gathered his things and went after Lily.

"Hey Evans!" he said once outside the dungeons. He leaned across the wall trying to look cool.

"What Potter?" she said hotly.

"Want to go out with me?" he wiggled his eyebrows and gave his patented James Potter smirk.

"FOR THE 14TH TIME THIS YEAR POTTER I WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU." she shouted.

James seemed hurt. Never had she rejected him with such fierceness. He, however, put back his usual cool facade. "What about a trip to the kitchens? I know we still have half an hour before Herbology and I also know that you weren't able to eat breakfast except for a piece of toast. What say you then?"

"I'd rather starve." she said coldly and turned, hightailing it to the Gryffindor Girls dormitories where she could cry without anyone judging her. Sure she shared a Heads Common Room with Remus who was the Head Boy that year but both had still continued to go to the Gryffindor Tower mainly because their friends are there. They made their Head Common Room as a kind of study where they both could read without Sirius and James bugging them for doing their homework three days before they're due.

20 minutes later Lily emerged from the Gryffindor Tower emotionally exhausted. She was also feeling a bit guilty at shouting at James. After all he was just concerned for her. What he said was also true. The single piece of toast that she had eaten wasn't enough to placate her stomach.

She shouldered her bookbag and headed to Herbology trying to ignore the rumbling in her stomach. Honestly, she wasn't shocked that James was waiting for her at the gates. In his hands was a large, roughly-tied towel. Even before he held it out, Lily could already smell the blueberry muffins inside.

He held it out, his left hand scratching the back of his neck. "I figured that you'd be hungry by now."

Lily took the offered bag and mumbled her thanks. "er...thanks."

James beamed. "Anything for you Lily-flower"

"Er...Potter what is this?" she opened the bag and six assorted muffins popped out.

"Well I...I didn't know what you would like so I just grabbed your favorites. Two blueberry, two bran and two strawberry muffins." he messed up his hair even more. "Er I...there's also pumpkin juice." he looked towards the ground and offered the metal canister with two hands.

Lily furrowed his brows. James was acting uncharacteristically. He was bowing his head to hide his blushing face as he offered the pumpkin juice. Normally James would just throw the bottle to her expecting her to catch it. She remembered one instance during 5th year when she complained to Marlene that she was thirsty during Transfiguration. James threw a canister to her and it opened whilst in the air dumping its contents on her. She had screamed and squealed so loud that even Professor Mcgonagall flinched. To say the least, both of them had to be sent to the Hospital Wing. James for having a concussion and Lily with an arm sprain for throwing a desk at James. How she managed to lift and throw such a heavy wooden object, she does not know. Although she has a feeling that what she used was raw magic and not strength. She had discussed it at lengths with Professor Mcgonagall afterwards.

"They're not poisoned I swear." James said.

Lily couldn't resist herself but reply "At this point I don't care if they're poisoned or not." she said inhaling another bran muffin. She looked regretfully at the last two blueberry muffins. She sighed and offered the last one to James. "One each Potter?"

James looked up at that and Lily could swear his smile just glowed a thousand times brighter. James took the muffin gratefully. He strode towards Herbology in a very great mood when she heard her yell. "POTTER!"

He turned smirking. "Yes my love?"

"You! You!" Lily shook pointing at him.

"Me?" he asked donning an innocent look.

Lily screamed and showed him the towel. On it were the words: Lily and James. On the canister's bottom was the name Harry Potter. "Who the hell is Harry?" she exclaimed.

"That Lilykins is your and Prongs' future son." Sirius Black sauntered towards them.

"M-my son?" she burst.

"Don't worry...er. Not after we graduate of course. Maybe 5-6 years after the wedding?" James tried to placate the now redder than a tomato muggleborn.

"Wedding!" she screamed.

"Oh yeah! I'm the best man. Prongs already promised me that position in 2nd year. I've been writing my best man's speech since summer of 2nd." Sirius said jovially.

Lily swore her right eye twitched.

"Oooh whose wedding are we talking about?" Marlene butted in.

"Lily and James'. Padfoot is under the delusion that James is going to pick him as the best man."

"Wedding? Lily you never told me you and James were planning a wedding. I better hope I'm the Maid of Honor Lily Evans."

Lily's eye twitched again.

"In that case can I be a bridesmaid then." Alice said coolly, having to break away from Frank who was talking with Professor Sprout.

"Wormtail and I are groomsmen then." Remus smiled.

James beamed again at his friend's approval and positive reactions. "So Lily-flower what say you? Do you want a Spring or a Winter wedding?"

"James. Potter." Lily shook with anger. Marlene and Alice had the right sense to back a step. Sirius, Remus and Peter noticed and copied them. James however was still stuck in dreamland thinking of _their_ wedding.

"Oh wait I remember that you said in your diary once that you wanted a Winter Wedding." he rambled on.

"You. read. my. diary." Lily grounded out each word.

"Uh oh." Sirius shook his head, now sure that his friend was going to die.

James' eyes widened as he realized what he said. "I...er…"

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU YOU ARROGANT TOERAG. I WILL CERTAINLY NOT HAVE A WINTER WEDDING WITH YOU YOU PRAT. NOT MOST OF ALL WITH SIRIUS AS THE BEST MAN. MERLIN KILL ME IF WE HAVE A SON NAMED HARRY. AND YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I. WILL. NEVER. DATE. YOU. YOU ARROGANT PRAT SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" she burst out, her wand blazing with sparks.

What she didn't realize that they were near the Great Lake where almost everyone was in hearing vicinity. Lily's amplified voice also didn't help. James took a step back hurt. He looked at her with something akin to betrayal.

James didn't know what to feel. Here was the _love of his life_ telling him that she would never date him. She had rejected him quite a lot of times but this was the worst. The venom on her voice was enough to give Pettigrew a heart attack.

With a cracked and weak voice, he said. "Will you go out with me Lily Evans?" All his requests were sincere and from the bottom of his heart but this was the most sincere. He knew what the answer would be but he just had to try one last time. He made himself a promise that this would be the last time he would ask her out.

"Do you have a death wish James?" Remus tried to butt in.

"No Moony." James said coldly.

"Answer me Lily Evans. I swear to Merlin that I will leave you alone and will never bug you again. That I would never ask you out or call you the _love of my lie_. I promise that I would stop planning our wedding and thinking about our future son Harry. I swear to Merlin Lily Evans I would burn the parchment with Sirius' speech as best man for our future wedding if you answer this one question. Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me?" he said with conviction. He kept his eyes level with hers.

Warm brown meeting Dark Green orbs. "I. Would. Rather. Die." she spat.

James met her gaze again. "Goodbye Lily Evans."

"Good riddance." she huffed and walked towards Herbology. Marlene and Alice followed after giving James apologetic and pitying looks She knew that she should be relieved that she had gotten rid of James Potter but why does she feel so bad?

Meanwhile James smiled at Sirius, Peter and Remus who were giving him pitying looks. "I'm okay guys. At least she was honest with it. I'm over it." he smiled again but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were dead.

James felt his chest compress. So this was what heartbreak really felt. Sure he had experienced many heartbreaks every time Lily rejected him but he would bounce back optimistically thinking of the next plan to capture the redhead's heart. However this time there was no next plan. He was going to move on. He knew that he would never be able to move on but he has to try not only for himself but also for her.

"I'm serious! She has made her decision and I'm also making mine. Starting now I'm moving over her." he said slinging his arm over Remus and Peter's shoulders.

"You can't be serious! I'm _Sirius!_ " Sirius said.

Messrs Prongs, Wormtail and Moony groaned. "You know that joke got old the third time you said it _during first year_ Padfoot." Remus pointed out as they entered the Greenhouse.

Sirius just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Very mature." Peter squeaked. James smiled. His friends are the best. He might not get the perfect life with Lily Evans but he was sure his life would still be bearable with Sirius, Remus and Peter with him.

 _Goodbye Lily Evans._

-:xXOXx:-

 **A/N: Don't worry it ain't finished yet! Tell me what you think of this using the review button! I'm going to update twice a week. Chapter two's on Wednesday or Thursday btw. :D**


	2. James' A acting

What if Lily Evans rejected James Potter one time too many? What if he gives up? Will they still have a little boy that Sirius insists on calling Harry? Or will Sirius have to burn the parchment with his planned speech for James and Lily's wedding? Set in their 7th year at Hogwarts

-:xXOXx:-

 **A/N: Hi I'm back!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe. JK Rowling, the queen, does. :D**

-:xXOXx:-

"Are you sure this would work Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Yes Padfoot. Moony thought of this plan now shut up before she hears." James hissed at the black-haired man.

Plan Guilt Lily into Going out with James or as Sirius likes to call it Plan Baby Harry was Remus' plan. He had offhandedly suggested it at their weekly Marauder meeting. To Sirius and Remus' annoyance their usual prank planning had changed to as Sirius dubbed it Lily-stalking/James Potter's additional time for rambling about Lily's, and I quote, brilliance and beauty.

The plan was to make Lily feel bad for rejecting James until she makes a truce with him. He and Sirius had doubted the plan at first but since it was Remus freaking Lupin who suggested it, all their doubts flew out the window.

"I swear Remus if this works I'll buy you two months supply of Honeyduke's chocolate." James whispered.

"It will work then." Remus said lazily, casually reading a Transfiguration book. Sirius though saw the mad glint in Remus' eyes at the thought of free chocolates.

"Why are we whispering?" Peter whispered furrowing his brow. He was still on edge for his detention with Mcgonagall later,

"Incoming." Sirius said. "Mischief Managed." they quickly pocketed the map and lazed about in the couch in front of the fireplace. Remus and Sirius were both sitting on the couch while Peter took another.

James put on his saddest, most heartbroken face and slumped on the floor. He mentally thanked Sirius for the acting classes before their plan commences.

 _5...4...3...2...1_ he counted off gleefully. On cue, Lily Evans, _the love of his life_ , entered the Gryffindor portrait hole accompanied by Alice and Marlene.

Remus coughed signaling for James to start his speech. James gave a little nod and began saying loudly, not too loud to cause suspicion though.

"I told you guys. There will be no more plans, no more and I…" James dramatically sighed. "I guess we just aren't meant to be. I mean I think I've wasted too much time on her. She made it clear in Herbology that she doesn't want anything to do with me. She…" his voice broke. "Pads I think she hates me." James looked up dramatically at Sirius who, because his face was hidden from Lily's peripheral vision, was laughing gleefully at James' superb acting.

"At least you've learned your lesson James." Peter squeaked, reading off a parchment that Remus threw at him.

"Yeah. It's a Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow Prongs. Why don't we find you a lucky gal for you to take to Hogsmeade? I'm sure lots would cut their arm just to be with the _Great James Potter_." Sirius mimicked a particular fourth year that they heard rambling in the corridors. "You can count it as your first step towards moving on."

"I...I don't think I want to go to Hogsmeade with someone Padfoot. I mean I've already accepted that she hates me and wants absolutely nothing to do with me but I don't think I can move on from her. I love her that much. Somehow dating a girl would just be mean since I'd just be leading her on and I...I don't want that. You three have fun tomorrow." James smiled. As practiced, he turns to look up.

He inwardly smirked as he saw the gaping and slightly blushing Lily Evans a few steps away from them. Behind her Marlene and Alice were trying to shake Lily out of her reverie. She was gazing at him intensely.

He remembered the plan and widened his eyes. "Oh... _Er_...Uh…" he stuttered. James was glad that him stuttering was part of a plan because he doesn't think he can talk straight right now. Especially with Lily staring at him with those bright green orbs of hers. "Oh hi Evans! H-how l-long were you there?" he finished weakly, hanging his head in shame and scratching the back of his neck.

When Lily didn't answer, James continued his speech. "I...er I didn't notice you there. D-did you hear anything?" he was mumbling now, blushing so hard that he could give Arthur Weasley a run for his money.

"I-er...I have to go." Lily mumbled to her friends and walked out of the Gryffindor Portrait Hole.

-:xXOXx:-

Lily was walking with Alice and Marlene towards the Gryffindor Tower. She had been silent the whole day letting her two best friends chatter amongst themselves. She had a sinking feeling to her gut which she recognized as guilt. She bit her lip. Why was she feeling so guilty about rejecting James Potter? I mean she does it almost on an hourly basis already right? Somehow she felt that her rejection this time was different than the others. She had seen the hurt look in his hazel eyes and how he recoiled when Sirius tried to comfort him.

She remembered his promise about not bugging her again. She should be celebrating with her friends in the Kitchens at least. James Potter would never bother her again. She doesn't have to worry every morning as to what fresh horror James had put her into. She doesn't have to check her bed every time she lays down in fear of James actually lying down there. Heck she doesn't even have to be single anymore. Back in 4th year James had threatened every guy in Hogwarts that whoever even looks at Lily would meet the wrath of the Marauders. To say the least, Lily's love life had practically turned barren after that. Well there was Tristan Wood last year. They managed to keep it a secret but the pressure of keeping it a secret put a strain in their relationship and during their Christmas Break they parted ways. She should be discussing available boys with Marlene or Alice and whether she should ask them out to Hogsmeade or wait for them to ask her out.

With Hogwarts being Hogwarts, news had travelled fast. She was sure that everyone from first year to faculty, had heard about her and James' agreement near the lake.

" _Mandrake_." Marlene said the Fat Lady.

They climbed into the Portrait Hole. Lily's eyes immediately scanned the room for the Marauders, expecting them to be in some sort of prank or something. Her prefect/Head Girl reflex had made it her duty to look for the four when entering familiar territory. She saw the four lounging about in front of the fireplace near the Gryffindor staircase.

They neared the group. Lily groaned. She was already thankful that Alice and Marlene had not pressed any more on the issue but seeing the four would probably make them grill her _again_. She tried to hurry up the stairs when she heard what James saying her name. She stopped in her tracks and tried to eavesdrop.

"I told you guys. There will be no more plans, no more pranks." Lily's insides plunged. There was a piece of her hoping that James would get back to normal the next day. That whatever happened in the lake would go forgotten. After all that was their tradition right? Whatever she does or say falls on deaf ears. "I told you guys. There will be no more plans, no more and I…" James dramatically sighed. "I guess we just aren't meant to be." _Hmmm…it took you 6 years to figure that out?_ Lily thought. Her subconscious, however, was missing its usual venom when insulting the one and only James Potter.

"I mean I think I've wasted too much time on her." _Hey! Should I be offended by that?_ "She made it clear in Herbology that she doesn't want anything to do with me." _Got that right._ Lily thought sadly. _What is wrong with me?_ she kicked her subconscious. "She…" Lily noted that his voice broke. "Pads I think she hates me." Lily's heart broke a little with those five words.

 _I. think. she. hates. me._ "I don't hate you." she whispered. Her eyes widened as James looked up. She, however, breathed a sigh of relief when he looked at Sirius and not directly at her. Had she not been wrapped up in her own little world, she would've seen Remus flick a piece of parchment towards Peter like Marlene and Alice whose eyes widened in realization.

"At least you've learned your lesson James." Peter squeaked, reading off a parchment that Remus threw at him. _I should really be offended by that but why do I feel so glum?_ her shoulders slumped.

"Yeah. It's a Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow Prongs. Why don't we find you a lucky gal for you to take to Hogsmeade? I'm sure lots would cut their arm just to be with the _Great James Potter_." Sirius mimicked a particular fourth year that they heard rambling in the corridors. "You can count it as your first step towards moving on." Lily snorted. _James? Move on. Yeah right._

Even though she was thinking that, her brain weaved an image of James Potter seating with a girl other than her in the Three Broomsticks or god forbid _Madam Puddifoot's_. She imagined James Potter flirting with said girl. James Potter with his laidback attitude and suave words lounging back in the seat as the girl curls up on his chest. James Potter snogging a girl in a broom cupboard. James Potter.

What James said made her heart soar then crash and burn both at the same time. "I...I don't think I want to go to Hogsmeade with someone Padfoot. I mean I've already accepted that she hates me and wants absolutely nothing to do with me but I don't think I can move on from her. I love her that much. Somehow dating a girl would just be mean since I'd just be leading her on and I...I don't want that. You three have fun tomorrow." James smiled.

Lily bit her lip. Waves of guilt crashed over her like a tsunami. Somehow the thought of James not going out to Hogsmeade with a girl under his arm because of her was worse than imagining him with another girl. At least with him going out with another girl, she could convince herself that James' confessions to her were fake and was just doing it to rile her. She could just shrug off the guilt that she was feeling right now. _I broke James Potter._ she thought.

Instinctively she looked up and met James' warm hazel eyes. Lily gaped at him. All the times that she spent sneaking glances at him, he doesn't look up but now. Now that she didn't want him to look, he did. She tried to control the warm feeling in her cheeks and was proud to say that she had managed to tone it to a slight blush.

"Oh... _Er_...Uh…" _Very coherent Potter_. Lily thought a bit amused. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh hi Evans! H-how l-long were you there?" he finished weakly, hanging his head in shame and scratching the back of his neck. Lily felt another wave of guilt crash over her body. Normal James Potter would look at her in the eyes and give her his leg-weakening, heartstopping smile.

Lily refused to answer, ashamed to be caught eavesdropping. "I...er I didn't notice you there. D-did you hear anything?" he mumbled, blushing hard.

 _Damnit he's cute when he blushes_. "I-er...I have to go." Lily mumbled to her friends and walked out of the Gryffindor Portrait Hole before she did something she would regret.

 _Why did I think that James Potter is cute? He. Is. Not. Cute._

 _Sure he is honey. It's a given fact._

 _He is not with that...that arrogance and that mess he calls hair!_

 _Oh puh-lease you and I both know that that's what you like about him._

Lily groaned and emptied her head. She decided to head to the library to clear her head off her traitorous thoughts. Maybe some light reading would straighten out her subconscious.

Unbeknownst to her, Marlene and Alice decided to grill the Marauders.

"What was that?" Marlene asked, crossing her arms to her chest.

Sirius smirked. "What was what Mckinnon?"

"That!" Alice hissed.

"Nothing. Just some A+ acting from dear Prongs here." Remus said coolly.

"Moony!" James looked at his friend, feeling a bit betrayed. "Marauder rule #1 never reveal our plans!"

"Ha! So there was a plan." Marlene rounded on the bespectacled boy.

"Think about it this way James _they_ " Remus pointed at the two girls. "could provide us inside information on what goes through Lily's brains. Also we'll need their help with our next plan remember?"

James brightened at that. "Oh in that case. Welcome Mckinnon, Prewett to your first Marauder meeting."

"What makes you think that we're going to help you four?" Alice said testily.

"Because we know that you two are also Jilly shippers." Peter said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Jilly shippers were a group of people, organized by James himself, to help him get _the love of his life_ in their fourth year. They added James and Lily's first names together and got JILY. Sirius however fucked up the banner in their first meeting by writing two L's. Ever since then they've been called that.

Alice and Marlene both grunted their agreement. "Wormy! We decided to call them Lames already remember!" Sirius whined.

"Sorry. I forgot." he mumbled.

"Wait is your plan guilting Lily into going out with James?" Marlene asked.

"H-how did you figure that out?" James asked his back straightening in shock.

"See Potter you sometimes forget that I am the fourth best in our batch next only to Lily, you and Remus, in that order." Marlene smirked.

"What's the next plan then? And why do you need our help?"

"Well our next plan is for you two girls to drag Lily into Hogsmeade instead of staying in the library. It is a rule that one Head should be in Hogsmeade together with you lot. I shall then volunteer to stay here in Hogwarts in the excuse of doing some extra credit for Potions. Whilst there you two will bring her to the Three Broomsticks where Prongs here would act all sad like a kicked puppy." Remus paused as he chuckled with Sirius and James. Peter furrowed his brows then chuckled when he got it too. "Thus adding more guilt into Lily until she bursts and asks James out or at least ask for James' forgiveness where he would ask to be her friend. The rest is up to lover boy here."

"Nice plan but just one question how would we drag Lily away from Hogwarts when she's feeling so guilty and glum?" Marlene asked.

"Didn't you listen? I would force Lily to go by using Head duties as an excuse." Remus said patiently.

"Yeah but what if Lily gets a date? Or better yet what if WE have dates?" Alice asked, thinking of Frank.

"I...ummm?" James tried.

Marlene rolled her eyes. Just as she thought. "Change of plans boys."

-:xXOXx:-

 **A/N: So what do you think guys? Chapter three will be posted on Friday/Saturday! :D**


	3. Detention

What if Lily Evans rejected James Potter one time too many? What if he gives up? Will they still have a little boy that Sirius insists on calling Harry? Or will Sirius have to burn the parchment with his planned speech for James and Lily's wedding? Set in their 7th year at Hogwarts

-:xXOXx:-

 **A/N: Hi guys! I would just like to say that reviews are really important for us writers. That way we can know if people really like what we write or if we're just writing shit. constructive criticism will really be APPRECIATED. It's been a long time since I've written so your reviews/comments would really help me get back to writing :)**

 **Please click that review button below, put some words and brighten up my day! :D Seriously though I would appreciate all the reviews that you guys would give me so I can improve my writing.**

 **In any case, here's chapter 3!**

 **Disclaimer: JK owns everything and I'm not her :D**

-:xXOXx:-

Chapter III: Detention

"I have to say that I am appalled and utterly ashamed that my Gryffindors could cause such a ruckus at the start of the day and this is just the first two weeks of classes!" Mcgonagall started her speech. Sirius, James, Peter and Lily were sitting in front of her desk.

James and Sirius were looking rather bored, quite used to Mcgonagall's speech apparently. Peter was looking utterly terrified after his morning makeover on the stern Transfigurations Professor and Lily was a mix between guilt, anger, shame and a grimace.

"Professor Mcgonagall I would like to apolo-" she started but Mcgonagall cut her off.

"I'll deal with you later Miss Evans."

Lily hung her head in defeat. "As I was saying, you three have been creating ruckus here in Hogwarts ever since and I don't expect it to stop especially now that you're in your last year." Mcgonagall said, defeat in her voice.

James and Sirius smirked. "Got that right Minnie!" Sirius grinned.

"That, however, won't stop us professors from giving you detentions and taking off house points so for Merlin's sakes, just don't get caught." Mcgonagall rubbed her temples. She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. The Marauders were truly something and she would miss them once they're gone. Never would she admit that though.

Sirius and James saluted while Peter nodded his head vigorously.

"As for you Ms. Evans." Minerva looked at the redhead who looked at her back. Her look softened. Simply the smartest and best witch Hogwarts has ever seen since Rowena Ravenclaw, Lily Evans had made it to the top despite being ignorant of the wizarding world for most of her life. The usually level headed girl only loses her cool due to James Potter. She inwardly smiled as the girl's cheeks colored immediately in shame.

"I'm sorry Professor. It won't happen again."

"I have to admit Ms. Evans your _show_ in the Great Hall was definitely not Head Girl behavior."

Lily's brows furrowed. Was Mcgonagall threatening her badge? No she couldn't lose it. She had worked hard for it. Never was she late for any prefect meeting except for that one time James Potter trapped her with him in a broom cupboard. And she was only late for 2 minutes then!

"Professor if I may." James started. His voice filled with softness. "There's no need to punish Li-er...Evans here nor is there a need to take away her Head Girl badge. I started this by pranking her in her dormitory. She shouldn't even be in detention. I deserved what she gave me and please don't punish her." he pleaded. He hung his head in shame as Sirius, Peter and Lily gaped at him.

Minerva looked at Lily who looked like she was having an internal battle. "I don't need you to save me Potter. I'm not a damsel in distress. No not in this story. I am perfectly knowledgeable of the consequences of my actions. Really professor there's no need to double punish Potter here." she sat primly.

Mcgonagall almost smirked right there. The two really complemented each other rather well. She was, together with all the faculty, a secret Jilly shipper. Most of the Hogwarts faculty had made it their plan to get the two together before their graduation. Bets had even been made, Stakes were high and Mcgonagall would be damned if Albus Dumbledore wins again against her.

The faculty had made an agreement to partner up the two in their classes but only a few times every month so as not to create suspicion. It was to her delight then when she saw Lily sneak a few glances at James who was looking at the ground.

"I am perfectly aware of the rules Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, having written some myself. Whilst I do agree that it is Mr. Potter's fault for provoking Ms. Evans, it does not go unnoticed that she, in clear view of everyone in Hogwarts, hexed Mr Potter which is a violation of the Hogwarts rules." she said crisply, to keep up her facade.

"Sorry Minnie. I get why Evans, Prongs and Wormy are here but why am I here again?" Sirius Black, aka Minerva Mcgonagall's bane of existence slash kind-of her son also, asked.

"Do you even have to ask Black?"

"I'm pretty certain that I haven't done anything this time Minnie." he said. "Or at least haven't been caught doing." he mumbled.

"For your obvious disrespect at a professor in front of everyone at the Great Hall." she rubbed her temples again.

"So I can call you Minnie as long as there's not much people?" Sirius asked cheekily.

Minerva sent him a silencing charm. She smirked. Ever since the Blacks have thrown Sirius out, she and James' mother have been keeping correspondence and had created a silent agreement to take care of him all year round, whether in Hogwarts or in the Potter Manor.

"For your detention, you would be cleaning the Transfiguration classroom. The first years I was teaching during the morning were trying to transfigure a feather into a pillow. Unfortunately most of them did not make it in their first try."

Sirius tried desperately to say something. He went even so far as to bang his chair into the ground. Lily smirked, obviously thinking that it was a good punishment for the hyper Black.

"Sorry Mr. Black I do not understand the language of liplock." she smiled sweetly

"I think what Sirius was trying to say was that you're losing your touch professor." James said, reading the frantic writing that is Sirius Black's.

Minerva raised her eyebrows. "The professors are not to be blamed for the student's ineptitude Mr. Black. As it is, your batch is probably the most gifted that ever came to Hogwarts in the last 10 years." she gave the compliment lightly.

What she was saying was true. Just in the Gryffindor House alone, Lily Evans, James Potter, Marlene Mckinnon, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were mere standouts. Of course there was Prewett, Brown and Mclaggen also. Diggory, Malfoy, Lestrange. This Hogwarts batch probably has the best mix of students, Hogwarts is going to get. They could also give the worst headaches to the professors. Mcgonagall thought as she eyed Sirius Black who was trying discreetly to levitate a pencil up Peter's nostril.

The latter eventually succeeded and the pudgy boy fell of his chair, squeaking. " _Eeeep!_ "

"Mr. Black!" she admonished, berating herself for not stopping the boy. Although she would only admit this to herself, it was amusing to watch the boy who threw spaghetti at her head fall on his bum, red faced and heaving heavily.

"Very mature Black." Lily said hotly.

Mcgonagall could clearly see that Sirius wanted to retaliate, perhaps with a different connotation of the term _mature_. She smiled, She should've thought that the worst punishment for the Great Sirius Black is to take out his voice.

"As I was saying, you three are to clean the Transfigurations classroom and may leave once you're done. I want all the feathers cleaned up and transfigured into pillows."

"Three professor?" Lily asked, confused.

"Yes Ms. Evans three. Mr. Black here has served his punishment. The silencing charm shall last for as long as those three are working on the room. You may help them or go back to the Gryffindor dormitories if you want." Mcgonagall smirked as Sirius' panicked eyes turned to James.

She led the four students to her classroom. "Good luck. Oh and Pettigrew, Potter, if you value your life, dormitory, bed and this school, then you better hurry up. I think Mr. Black there is going to burst in 2 hours or so." she laughed mentally as Sirius cornered the two, putting his arms on both throats and tried to convey what he was saying using his eyes.

"We get it Padfoot!" James said throwing the silenced boy off of him.

"Yeah." Peter squeaked, still a bit miffed at what Sirius did to him in front of Mcgonagall. The black-haired guy stalked out, intent on finding Remus and trying to undo the spell on his own.

"Okay. Let's do this." Lily whispered and opened the door. Her eyes widened. It was a disaster. Feathers were stuck everywhere, in the walls, ceiling, board, even in the corner there were feathers of different sizes and colored. Some she noticed were also burnt.

"Eugh. Those dumb first years." James said stalking to the center, trying to clear a space where they can work.

"Alright here's the plan, Potter you summon the feathers to that table, I'll transfigure them into pillows. Pettigrew you try to get all the stuck feathers from the corners." Lily said. She looked at the two boys. Peter nodded while James just shrugged, not even talking to her.

While she waited for the boys to do their jobs, Lily sat on the table and vanished all the feathers there. She bit her lip, the silence was killing her. Sure she and James had shared a few detentions together, mostly because of him but this time the tension was so thick, you could cut it with a diffindo casted by Pettigrew.

She looked down. James haven't even started to talk to her. He hadn't even acknowledged her! The waves of guilt came crashing back to her. All day she was trying to convince herself that tomorrow, it would be back to normal, that James would bounce back to his usual self but this night right now was proving that things might not go back to normal anymore.

She looked at James, who was coolly summoning all the feathers into piles. His wand work was amazing, as he sorted the feathers into four neat piles. He blew hair out of his eyes and Lily couldn't help but notice how cute the bespectacled boy when he was concentrating on something.

 _Maybe one date wouldn't really hurt..._ her traitorous subconscious trailed off.

"Aaaaah!" she screeched falling off the table straight to her bum. Her eyes widened. Did she really think that? What was wrong with her? That was _James Potter_ for Merlin's sakes!

"Are you alright?" James mumbled his hazel eyes filled with concern. Lily blushed, captured by those eyes.

"Yes. Thanks for asking." she righted herself.

James went back to his wand work, as though nothing happened. Lily felt hurt.

 _Okay maybe one date wouldn't hurt._ she sighed, her guilt overcoming her brain once again.

"Okay Potter. One date. I'll meet you at your chosen restaurant. Better make it worth it." Lily said quickly, closing her eyes in embarrassment. There was the sound of wood falling down on the floor. She opened her eyes to see James gaping at her in wonder, his wand forgotten at his shoes.

In an instant, the happiness came back to his eyes. there was that cute sparkle that Lily was getting caught into. He jumped up and down whooping. She laughed at his reaction.

"Make it worth my time Potter." she said playfully.

"It will be my Lily-flower." he said running to her and hugging her tightly.

"Ooof!" she said, encased in the warm embrace of the one and only James Potter. She blushed as she realized that their bodies fit perfectly. _So warm._ she thought.

She almost sighed in disappointment as James entangled himself. She looked up to see the boy blushing redder than a tomato. "Oooops sorry Evans...er I mean Lily, can I call you Lily then? I just got carried away. Sorry for the unnecessary touching. I swear, er I promise that I'm not as touchy as Sirius. I know that you're not like most girls who are very touchy. I'm sorry." he rambled on.

Lily laughed. "Yeah yeah. So are you two finished?" Peter nodded while James just quirked his eyebrow.

"You two can go now. I'm pretty sure Black is dying to speak right now. I'll take care of transfiguring them into pillows. I'll follow you to the dormitories soon."

The two nodded although James needed a bit of prodding before he went. "I'm sure Black would also kill you if he learns about us from anybody else James. And I did see three fourth-year Gryffindors eavesdropping when you yelled and I quote, _Lily Evans agreed to go out with James Potter_ ,"

His eyes widened and in seconds, they were gone. Lily calmed herself down, trying to stop the girlish shriek trying to go out of her throat. _She's going out with James Potter!_

It took her 20 minutes to transfigure all the feathers back into pillows. Once she was sure that her transfiguration was perfect, she headed to the Gryffindor Common Rooms. She reached there in less than ten minutes, excited to talk to James all of a sudden.

"Ms. Evans I was given instructions by Mr. Potter for you to head to your Heads Common room where a surprise lay for you." the Fat Lady said, smiling at her.

Lily quirked her eyebrow. _Surprise huh? That's sweet. Well James Potter had always been sweet. You forgot caring, thoughtful, smart, funny, handsome, cute, hot…_

 _Whoa._ she stopped her train of thoughts. She did not just think that James Potter was all those things. She just agreed to go on a date with him because she felt guilty. That's all. She does not have feelings for James Potter. Or at least that's what she told herself.

She reached the Heads Common room and opened it. She gasped. There in the middle of the common room were all their friends, smiling at her. Alice and Marlene squealed when they saw her.

"Lily! James told us everything but we still want to know your side...We are so going to have a girl talk later!" Alice shrieked in her ears, hugging her.

Marlene's welcome was less...ear deafening. She chuckled and pulled her into a hug also. "I knew even in first year that you two are meant to be. I knew you'd get together soon. There's just too much romance between you two."

Lily looked at James smiling.

He smiled back. ' _Like the surprise?'_ he mouthed

' _Very_ ' she mouthed back.

"You guys are so cuuuuute!" Alice squealed once again. Sirius coughed.

"I see that you got your voice back Black." Lily said smirking.

"Yes I did Lilykins." he said, playfully glaring at her.

"What?" Remus, Alice and Marlene turned to Sirius in confusion. He waved them off.

"So why are they here Potter. Don't tell me this is your idea for our first date. Lupin, Pettigrew and Black chaperoning you?" she teased.

"Oh no. Our first date would be sooooo romantic." he wiggled his eyebrows.

Lily almost shrieked as her face was suddenly hit by a soft pillow. "PILLOW FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Sirius yelled.

"Black!" she screamed transfiguring a chair into a pillow. Pretty soon only shrieks and yelps were heard from the group as they all tried to clobber each other with soft feathers and cotton.

Lily laughed as she saw the cool-mannered Remus Lupin go down due to the joined forces of Marlene and Sirius. She fell down as a pillow hit her in the face again. She turned and saw the teasing face of James Potter. "Oh you're going down."

"But Lilyyy I already fell for you." he said.

Lily's breath almost got knocked out of her. _That was romantic as fuck_. she thought. "Oh you shall fall in the hands of Lily Evans!" she shrieked and proceeded to hit him repeatedly with her pillow until he fell.

"I...I give up!" James said laughing.

"Really?" Lily asked, stopping her tirade.

"No." he suddenly flipped them over so that James was on top. Lily's shocked green eyes met James' warm hazel eyes. Lily couldn't help herself, she softened against James. Lily counted to 10, trying to calm herself.

 _1...2...3...5...3…4… 6 damnit!_ she inwardly cursed as she felt herself get trapped back to the pool of James' eyes. they just seem to go on forever.

The moment was broken when they heard Sirius wolf-whistling, Remus catcalling, Alice and Marlene giggling and Peter laughing lightly. "Oh….ummm...s-s-s-rry" James mumbled, blushing again. He played with his hair, which Lily thought was adorable.

 _What is wrong with me?_ Lily mouthed to Alice and Marlene.

 _I think you're starting to like the dude._ Alice answered back.

 _No. You're_ realizing _that you like the dude._ Marlene mouthed, rolling her eyes at Lily's indignant look.

Lily snapped her eyes back to James who was still blushing and trying to fix his hair. She slapped his hand away. "Honestly, that's not how you fix it." She stood on tiptoe as she fixed James' messy hair. After a while, she managed to _fix_ most of it. Lots were still standing on end but at least the back was neat.

" _Eeep._ " James squeaked.

It was then that Lily realized their position. She looked straight to James' eyes, realizing just how close they were. Her traitorous eyes just had to look down to James' plump _very kissable_ lips. She gulped audibly. If James' adam apple was to go by, so did he.

While the two were in their own world, Alice and Marlene managed to shove everyone out of the room. Sirius looked offended but quickly shut his trap as Marlene held his hand, dragging them back to the Gryffindor Tower.

Lily tore her eyes off James' lips and back to his eyes.

"You're beautiful." James whispered, their foreheads touching.

Lily smiled. "I know." she said breathily. She tried to make a move on closing the gap between them but James shook his head.

Lily recoiled, tears almost welling in her eyes. Did she not get the signs right? Why don't James want to kiss her?

"No no no. I do Lily Evans. I do want to kiss you." James said immediately.

Lily glared at him coldly.

"I just don't want our first kiss to be like this. I planned it already and it's going to be-"

"Romantic?" she tried to finish.

"Perfect." James said breathily. He kissed her cheek. "Now I have to go before those four start making rumours about us having sex in your room. Remus is already in his room I see."

Lily blushed. She didn't even realize that everyone had went away. _Marlene. Alice._ she groaned.

"Okay. Good night James." she said, waving to the grinning boy.

She ran to her bed and shrieked in her pillow. _I'm going out with James Potter!_ She jumped up and down before writing in her journal. After thirty minutes, she decided to call it a night but something caught her eye. There on her door was James' Gryffindor robe. She knew that she could just give it to Remus to keep or she can give it to James on their _date_ tomorrow. She can't help but smile at that.

 _But you can use it to see him again tonight._ her subconscious whispered. Lily made her decision, took her wand and hurried to the Gryffindor Tower, all the while humming. She silently opened the portrait, careful not to wake the Fat Lady.

She smiled as she saw James and Sirius in the fireplace still talking.

"Remind me to buy Remus two month's worth of Honeyduke's Chocolates tomorrow Padfoot."

"Sure Prongs. I still can't believe you got Evans with Moony's plan." Sirius said shaking his head.

Lily's brow furrowed. _What plan?_ she hid in a corner, determined to know what plan.

"Yeah I have to admit I also had my doubts with Plan _Guilt Lily Into Going Out With James_. I think I owe Remus more than two months. Lifetime supply eh?" James asked Sirius.

"Hold off on that chocolate. At least until you get married...or get a boy named Harry." Sirius said cheekily. "Harry James Potter sounds so much better than 'Actual proof that Lily Evans shagged James Potter' by the way."

"Hey!"James said offended, chasing his friend up the dormitories.

Lily gasped. _It was all a plan? T-they played her into going out with James Potter?_ She slid down the floor, unsure of what she was feeling. She held the robe that James left in her room. She heard paper crumple.

She took it out and read it. It looked like it was written by Remus. She gasped at what she read. Tears fell down her cheeks. She felt sad, angry but she feels the most betrayed. _They played me. I should've known. He even got my friends to...to betray me. Well James Potter you are going to go down._

She ran back to her room, robe forgotten in the Gryffindor common room but the note still lay in her hand. On it was:

 _Marauder Meeting._

 _Agenda: Plan Guilty Lily Into Going Out with James/ Plan Baby Harry_

 _Already quite self explanatory. Step 1 and 2 are complete. Now to get James and Lily alone._

 _Suggestions:_

 _Lock them in a cupboard_

 _Leave them in Hogwarts while we all go to Hogsmeade_

 _Have Peeves harass first years and then let James save them. In front of Lily of course_

 _Attendees:_

 _Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Alice Prewett, Marlene Mckinnon._

On the center of it were the words: Mission Accomplished.

Lily spent another hour awake crying and then planning James Potter's downfall. After all when it comes to James Potter, Lily always is irrational.

-:xXOXx:-

 **A/N: Please leave a review guys! I would appreciate your comments :D So what did you think? Sorry no kisses yet :P**

 **I'm out! ~Hephaestus SonofZeus**


	4. Realizations

What if Lily Evans rejected James Potter one time too many? What if he gives up? Will they still have a little boy that Sirius insists on calling Harry? Or will Sirius have to burn the parchment with his planned speech for James and Lily's wedding? Set in their 7th year at Hogwarts

-:xXOXx:-

 **A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Anyway just like the other chapters, I'd just like to say that your reviews are really going to be appreciated :D Some writers lose their passion to write because they think that their works just doesn't excite people or worse that they're not appreciated so seriously guys please leave a review! :)**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything in the Harry Potter universe**

 **-:xXOXx:-**

Chapter IV: Hell hath no fury to a woman scorned

Lily made sure to wake up early that morning. She groaned as her head throbbed with dull pain. Events of the last night came crashing back at her. The detention. Her agreeing to one date with James Potter. The Pillow fight. The robe. His plan. Lily's confused mood turned to pure anger as she remembered why she had stayed awake until 3 am.

She ran to the bathroom with her wand and clothes. Oh James Charlus Potter you are going down. After cleaning herself, she faced the mirror and began casting some beauty charms that she knew. First she made her hair sleek and straight with a spell. She knew that James liked it down. She then dabbed some light pink lipstick and a light eyeliner with a flick of her wand. She finished off with a natural foundation that evened down her skintone. She thanked Merlin for magic as she admitted to herself that she doesn't know how to put makeup.

She walked out of her own Head bathroom with only a towel. She bit her lip when she realized that she doesn't know what to wear. _What would James Potter drool over for?_

 _Frankly, even if you wear rags he'll still drool over you._ her subconscious said snidely.

 _Well he'll probably drool a river if you don't wear clothes..._ the other part of her brain said suggestively. She shook her head to shake off her thoughts. She did not like where it was going. After all she was doing this to get back at James Potter for playing her.

Her eyes landed on a red tank top and her brain immediately came up with a plan. She was a girl after all. 10 minutes after and she came out of her room wearing skin tight jeans, black 2-inch heels and white sweater with red stripes. Underneath the sweater, however, was the red tank top that she plans to reveal when she sees James Potter.

She made sure that the paper with her plan was safely tucked inside her pocket in case she forgets. Wand in hand, Lily Evans stalked to the kitchens to get a spot of breakfast. She does not want to let James Potter see what she was wearing until the right time.

Lily tickled the pear and greeted the house elf. "Hi Ruther can I have an early breakfast?"

"Yes missus Evans. Ruther will get Missus Evans her breakfast. Corn flakes, cold milk, blueberry muffins, orange juice and a scone like what missus always gets." the small house elf muttered.

Lily sat herself on a tall stool in front of a counter while waiting for the house elf. She took out the paper in her pocket and read it again to make sure that it's entirely foolproof.

 _ **Plan Get back at James Potter for playing with Lily Evans.**_

 _Dress up and put on makeup. *Note: Something that he would like_

 _Send an owl asking for details as to where the date would be_

 _Go to Hogsmeade without Alice and Marlene, seeing me. Still haven't forgiven them for betraying me. I mean I will forgive them evetually._

 _Look for a lonely guy_

 _Don't go to the date with James Potter. Let the bastard rot_

 _Snog the guy right in front of James Potter in Hogsmeade. *Note: Make sure to time it right. For a better chance, stay near the restaurant that James Potter chooses_

 _Laugh evilly as I get my revenge_

 _Be wary of all pranks that Sirius may send on me_

Lily bit her lip, feeling a tide of guilt. _No. You've already been played once by that...that_ James Potter. _He played you Lily as though you were just some ditzy blonde waiting for another snog in the cupboard._

Her resolve hardened at that. Ever since James Potter had shown interest in her, she had always thought that it was just a joke. That he thinks that she was just another girl to discard after capturing her heart and he had just proven that.

Lily felt tears try to drop from her eyes but she wiped them off immediately. No she was Lily Evans and she would not cry over James Potter. She is a strong woman who does not need a man. What she would do is to get revenge and move on.

She was broken out of her reverie as Ruther placed her usual breakfast in front of her. All that planning, makeup, dressing up and depression must have taken its toll on her for she finished her breakfast in less than 15 minutes. She thanked Ruther before going out of the Kitchens.

Lily walked to the Owlery almost meeting James Potter. Thankfully she had heard Sirius' booming laughter before she turned around the corner. She ran to the nearest cupboard to hide, almost squeaking as Peter Pettigrew brushed past the door.

"So Prongsie when will you break the news to the whole of Hogwarts that you have finally conquered the love of your life aka Baby Harry's mother Lily Evans?" Sirius asked.

"I'm quite surprised he didn't do it last night when she said yes. Honestly, I was expecting fireworks with the words JILLY is forever or something." Remus agreed. Lily found herself nodding to whatever Remus said. She also shared the same sentiments.

"Well...ummm...I'm kinda going to let her decide on when we would announce it. I mean she only agreed to one date and who knows if it will be a good date or a disaster! I mean what if I spilled butterbeer on her? Or I forgot my wallet and have to borrow money from her. Moony I'm going to jump off the Astronomy tower if I let her pay for our first date." James antagonized.

"Prongs you have been planning Lily and your first date ever since fourth year began. I'm pretty sure it will turn out fine. Besides you _own_ the restaurant you're going to and I don't think they will ask for your payment for two meals." Remus said calmly.

"Still haven't answered Prongsie." Sirius noted.

James blushed, messing his hair a bit. "Er...maybe she's not ready for that yet?"

Lily gasped a little. _How sweet!And he is so cute blushing like that!_ her subconscious squealed. Lily had to remind herself that they had played her. _He's probably going to dump you after that first date anyway._ she said to herself. Merlin knows if she could control herself from dragging James Potter to the cupboard she was in had she not known of the details of Plan Baby Harry.

She counted to one hundred before getting out of the cupboard. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the Marauders have left.

"Lily? What were you doing there?" a voice called out to her. Her blood ran cold and she turned around to face the boy. Tristan Wood, the 7th year Gryffindor Keeper, was right in front of her. Lily bit her lip, blushing to her roots. She had had a crush on the guy ever since fourth year. Who wouldn't? Angled features, great Quidditch skills, thoughtful, hot, handsome and also smart.

 _And who are you describing there Lily? Potter or Wood?_

"Wood!" she almost screamed to her subconscious, not realizing that she also yelled it.

"Yeah that's my name." the sandy brown haired guy smiled. Lily felt her knees buckle. Of course Tristan and her were friends but rare do they get to talk one on one. "So...erm what were you doing there?" he inquired.

"Nothing!" she said a bit too quickly. "Listen I have to go so bye!" she hightailed it to the Owlery leaving the confused boy behind. Great. She probably looked like an idiot running away after being caught in a broom cupboard.

Lily panted as she took a school owl. The brown owl hooted as Lily tied the note in its legs. On it was:

 _Where are you taking me? ~Lily Evans~_

Lily hummed softly as she walked down to Hosmeade. She waved to Frank who was in the Herbology greenhouse before remembering her plan. She hid herself behind a pillar and sighed mentally when she realized that Frank hadn't seen her.

She saw the owl that she sent fly softly to her. _That was fast._ she thought ruefully.

 _Dear Lily_

 _I hope you had a good breakfast Lily. Ruther told me that you ate in the Kitchens early this morning. That hard pressed to impress me huh? Well Lilykins you can wear rags and I still wouldn't care._

 _Anyway, I am going to take you to Chateau Royale. My parents own part of it. It's near the dress shop_

 _~Yours James Potter~_

"He even signed it yours." Lily sighed, doubting her plan already. She forced herself to remember last night and her resolve hardened once again. She sent the owl back to the Owlery not bothering to reply.

Lily felt her feet drag her to Hogsmeade. She perused through the Hogsmeade book store stalling for time. When she saw that it was lunch time, she walked out. _Commence Plan Get Back at James Potter for playing Lily Evans._ She opened her paper and read her next step.

"Now where can I find a lonely guy." she whispered to herself.

"Not planning on killing a guy there are you Lily?" Tristan Wood's voice echoed through the air. Lily jumped, realizing that the guy was behind him.

"Tristan!" she almost screamed.

"Um...yeah that's my name."

Lily's cheeks flushed remembering their previous conversation. "Listen sorry for bailing out on you a while ago. I just remembered to do something very urgent." she smiled.

"Still doesn't explain why you looked flushed while coming out of a broom cupboard." he laughed as Lily tried to swipe him with her bookbag.

"Hey!"

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if James Potter was there." he said. Lily's heart quickened. What? "I mean there are rumours of him having an invisibility cloak you know."

Lily snorted mentally. Those weren't rumours. James Potter does have an invisibility cloak.

"So what are you doing here all alone?" Lily asked, quickly trying to change the subject away from James Potter.

"To be honest, I'm dateless and my friends abandoned me in lieu of their dates."

"No way." Lily said, her eyes bugging out. Tristan Wood never runs out of girls lining up for a date with him. Of course the guy seemed oblivious of all the attention the female population of Hogwarts gives him as he is interested only in one thing: Quidditch.

He laughed. "Yeah so I guess I fit for the category of lonely guy don't you think?" he teased.

Lily blushed even more. "Shut up."

"Hey no need to get touchy. Tell me why you need a lonely guy? I promise to volunteer if it isn't detrimental to my health." he laughed.

Lily thought of it. Tristan was nice, sweet, handsome and also a Gryffindor so James wouldn't hurt the poor guy when he finds them together. The guy was just too good a keeper to injure especially when it's the start of Quidditch season. She smiled. She might just be able to pull this off.

Lily looked behind her and saw the Marauders walking down the street. "Come with me." she panicked and dragged Tristan inside another restaurant. Her eyes widened as she realized where she had dragged them inside to. Madam Puddifoot's. She groaned.

"So this is why you need a lonely guy. You know Lily if you wanted a date, you could've just asked." he laughed again.

"Shut up." Lily said trying to go out. She stopped, however, when she saw James stand outside _Chateau Royale_. _Damn he looks hot_. she thought. The guy was wearing a pair of muggle jeans, Converse and a fitted shirt that emphasized his broad chest. Lily felt like drooling as she realized that his hair was at least half fixed.

"So James Potter huh?" Tristan asked leaning across the door.

"No." Lily said again too quickly.

"Hmmm." Tristan nodded, not really convinced. "So want to get a cup of tea? I haven't tried this place yet."

"Might as well." Lily sighed. She also haven't tried the place so to say the least, she was curious.

They situated themselves near the window. Lily casted a spell on the window so only she could see James but from his standpoint, the glass was just a blur. She patted herself at the back mentally for her quick thinking

Tristan excused himself to order them their tea. Lily watched as James walked back and forth outside the restaurant. His hand tried to go up his hair over a hundred times already but Lily could see that he was restraining himself from messing up his hair. His head would turn at every redhead passing by. Lily found it cute and oddly satisfying but beneath that was an ocean of guilt just waiting to burst. She ignored the guilt bubbling up inside her.

Tristan sat down the table bringing with him a pot of tea and some muffins. Lily noted that it was ordinary butter muffins. _Unlike those scrumptious blueberry muffins that James brought you yesterday._ her mind butted in.

"So mind telling me now?" Tristan asked again as Lily bit down the unsatisfying muffin.

Lily sighed. "What do you want? The truth that might offend you or a lie that will satisfy you."

"Okay entertain me with both." he said, leaning over giving her all his attention. Lily looked sideways to see that James had entered the restaurant.

"I like you and I wanted to go on a date with you." Lily told him flatly.

"Hmmm...funny. Now tell me the truth." Tristan said.

"Okay fine. I agreed to go out with James Potter yesterday." Lily stopped as Tristan spluttered tea. Thankfully she had anticipated the reaction and was able to dodge the tea coming from the Quidditch player's mouth.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Bloody hell, _scourgify_." he casted pointing his wand to the couch which Lily had jumped out off.

"I expected as much. Anyway yes I did agree but then I learned that they just played me. It was all a plan. They guilted me into saying yes. The bastards that they are!" Lily muttered furiously.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Tristan said.

"What?" Lily asked bewildered. She did say that they played her right?

"I mean if a guy would go to such lengths for you to agree to go on a date with him then that's what I would call love."

"Love?" Lily asked weakly.

"Yes Lily love. Take it from me, I wouldn't go that lengths just to get a date from someone I just like. Seriously, that guy is serious with you." Tristan said.

Lily bowed her head in shame. "Oh my god what did you do?" Tristan asked.

Lily couldn't talk. She just gave him the letter with her plan. Tristan's eyes widened as he read the contents. "Lily Evans you better go to that restaurant right now."

"But I...I they tricked me!" she argued.

"You know what I think Lily?"

"What?" she asked, a bit scared of what he was going to say next.

"I think that you're just using that plan as an alibi. You're trying to force yourself to think that you wouldn't have said yes if they didn't do the plan. But really I, no the whole Hogwarts population know that you would give in eventually. We can see it Lily. Although you might not have realized it yet but you Lily Evans like James Potter just as much as he likes you."

"Well...well I don't believe you."

"If you really don't like James then why were you so affected when you got wind of his plans? Why do you tolerate him even after 5 years of him asking you out and torturing you in the process endlessly? I know you're a powerful witch Lily and I'm pretty sure that had some other guy done that, he would've earned himself a one-way ticket to St. Mungo's already. So think about it Lily."

Lily bowed her head again. All that Tristan said was right. She was just using James' plan to convince herself that she doesn't like James Potter. She was in denial of that fact. Flashbacks of all of James' plans to ask her out flashed before her eyes.

4th year James following her all year round constantly asking her out. 5th year James always bringing her food or a blanket whenever she would miss dinner for OWLS revision or when she accidentally sleeps in the common rooms. Summer after 5th year James sending her a congratulatory cake for getting perfect OWLS. 6th year James hexing all the Slytherins that called her a mudblood and defending her honor every chance he gets. Lily gasped. All those times she realized that what he had been doing wasn't to prank or make fun of her. He really was serious and was trying to be sweet. She remembered yesterday when James shyly offered her food when he noticed that she didn't eat.

James gathering her friends for her last night so she could have some sense of comfort after detention. Considerate and thoughtful James Potter not announcing it to the whole of Hogwarts that she had agreed to date him because he was afraid that she wasn't ready yet. James Potter.

All those times that he was annoying her, she realized that she found it endearing. She found it cute when he messes up his hair when he's embarrassed. She finds it hot whenever he would stutter in front of her then gaze so intensely into her eyes. She finds it cute whenever he would laugh nervously every time she was in the vicinity. And lastly, she finds it sad whenever the light would flicker off his warm hazel brown eyes whenever she rejects him.

She remembered one time when James sent her a howler listing off all her good qualities in the middle of dinner. _If it was anyone else, I would've hexed them to St. Mungo's and back_ _but James only got a verbal beating._ "Oh my god I love him!"she exclaimed.

"That's what we've been trying to make you realize for four years now." Tristan laughed.

"I'm so sorry Tristan but I really have to go to him now." Lily excused herself.

"Yeah and I also don't want to stay here so let's leave now." he said leaving a few sickles as payment.

The two left immediately. Lily bit her lip. This time she was going to talk to James. Damnit! She was going to confess to James Potter that she loves him. She took the piece of paper with her plan on it and threw it behind her. She turned to Tristan. She couldn't help herself. She hugged the boy and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." she looked at the boy to see it go pale.

Her eyes went wide when she saw Tristan staring at a very furious looking Sirius Black. Behind him was James but he wasn't looking at Lily but instead at the door behind her. Lily noted that his usually lively eyes held no spark. Even Remus was glaring at Lily now, his hands holding the parchment with her plan.

"I...er it's not what it looks like!" she exclaimed, feeling panic set in. _No. no no. Please no._

"Save it Evans." Sirius said gruffly. "Wood practice tomorrow night."

Tristan nodded weakly. The four stalked off, James in the lead. "I...wait James!" Lily called after them. She ran not caring that the people were gaping at her.

She took a huge breath as she finally caught up with them. They were still a few feet away from her so with her last breath she yelled. "James Potter wait!"

The bespectacled boy looked back at her coldly. That stopped them. she thought as she walked towards the four. Lily bit her lip. She felt small compared to the four huge boys in front of her. Remus was trying to hide his anger, Peter was just looking at her confused, Sirius was openly glaring at her but it was James' expression that broke her heart. It held indifference. Like he can't feel any more.

"I...it wasn't what it looked like James." she said softly, pleading with her eyes.

James let loose a hollow laugh. "Really Evans? Because it seems to me that your _plan_ worked. 6th step right?"

Lily almost shivered at the coldness in his voice. "Please listen to me James."

"And what Evans? Have you make fun of me again? Have you done the 7th step already then? Well go on then. You're so intent on torturing me anyway go do your evil laugh. And don't worry about the 8th step. I'll make sure Sirius here doesn't hurt you. After all I do keep my promises." James said, his voice laced with hurt.

"Talk to me...please." Lily said as James turned away.

"We're done here Evans. Thank you for that wakeup call." he said, stalking off. Lily sat on the sidewalk before letting herself cry openly. She felt weak. She sobbed endlessly. That was where Marlene and Alice found her three minutes after getting word of what had happened.

-:xXOXx:-

 **A/N: So...did you like it? Was it too fast? Too slow? too heartbreaking? Too OOC?**

 **Please tell me by reviewing! :D**

 **~Hephaestus SonofZeus**


	5. Sirius' Unbreakable Vow

What if Lily Evans rejected James Potter one time too many? What if he gives up? Will they still have a little boy that Sirius insists on calling Harry? Or will Sirius have to burn the parchment with his planned speech for James and Lily's wedding? Set in their 7th year at Hogwarts

-:xXOXx:-

 **A/N: Hi I'm back!**

 **Disclaimer: JKR owns everything. Also who's excited for Harry Potter and the Cursed Child? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **-** :xXOXx:-

"I...it wasn't what it looked like." Lily said weakly as Marlene and Alice dragged the distraught girl back to the Gryffindor Common Room. They waited patiently for the redhead to stop crying but she had been nonstop for fifteen minutes already so they decided to bring their friend back to Hogwarts.

"Yes Lily we believe you." Alice said, patting her head.

"I don't want you to believe me. I want him to believe me." Lily cried. She hated herself for crying and showing weakness. She was a woman not some girl whose heart just got crushed by the campus jock.

"Shh now." Marlene said as they rounded on a corner. "I'm sure he'll come to his senses. This is James Potter we're talking of. The guy has been smitten with you since forever."

"Yeah and you've rejected him over a thousand times already. What's one more." Alice tried to cheer her up.

This just made Lily sob even more. _I'm a horrible bitch! They're right. I have rejected James a lot of times already. Maybe this is karma acting up._

Behind her, she heard Marlene hiss at Alice. "Not helping!"

"Oh I'm sorry Lily."

"You know what? Maybe we're just not meant to be together! Maybe this is just a phase. I mean I just realized that this guy really likes me and I was just overwhelmed by that sheer fact!" Lily said, more so to herself than her friends.

"You're not making any sense Lily." Alice said, giving the password to the Fat Lady. The portrait opened letting them in. Lily immediately caught sight of Sirius and Remus. The two were looking at the other side so they managed to slip past them easily.

"Hello Evans." Sirius' voice resounded, his tone full of malicious intent.

Lily jumped. They thought that they could manage to sneak past the two and hightail it to the Girl's dormitories. _What were we thinking? This is Black and Lupin we're talking about._

"W-what do you want Black?" Lily asked. Recent events made her bow her head and look at the ground. Normally, she would've raised her head high and exhibit a haughty tone that she reserved especially for Sirius Black. Her voice wavered at the last syllable, making her kick herself mentally.

 _You are a strong, independent woman who does not need James Charlus Potter to function_. She repeated this sentence three times before opening her eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows as she noticed Remus and Sirius gaping at her openly. They seem to have realized that they were gaping and resumed their previous looks of disappointment and contempt, respectively.

"You were muttering outloud." Alice whispered to her discreetly.

 _Damnit!_

"Still doing it Lily." Marlene snickered, despite the situation they were in.

 _Fuck!_ Lily thought. This time she heard herself say it outloud, making her blush. She subtly took a step backwards, a step closer to the stairs but before she could turn around and run up, Sirius sent her a petrifying spell.

Instincts kicking in, Lily blocked the spell and sent one straight back. Her wand pointed straight at Sirius. "What do you want Black? You're not that stupid to challenge me into a duel are you? You saw what I did to Snape."

"Children's play compared to what I wanted to do to you." Sirius acted coolly but Lily saw the nervous glance he sent her wand. _Good._ She still could intimidate other people and have control of her arm...unlike her mouth.

"Umm...Lily? You're talking to yourself again."

"Damnit!" this time she meant to say it outloud.

Lily's bout of craziness seemed to bolster Sirius' confidence so he resumed talking. "You see Lily I wanted to push you off the Astronomy Tower with a patch of _very_ hungry Herbology plants on the ground you're going to land in but Prongs." Lily straightened at the mention of James' nickname. "made me promise not to hurt you."

"So hexing me isn't breaking that promise?"

"Well I'm still alive so I guess not." Sirius said, twirling his wand nonchalantly.

"Alive?" Marlene asked, confused.

"James made Sirius do an Unbreakable Vow not to hurt Lily on his behalf." Remus explained, looking at Lily in the eye before shaking his head.

Lily's eyes widened. She never thought that they would be that advanced in magic! An Unbreakable Vow is NEWTS material that would be taught to them at the end of the semester. _He made his best friend swear not to hurt me. And he was willing to lose Sirius just so I wouldn't get hurt._

Lily felt bad. No that was the biggest understatement of the century. She feels so guilty she just wanted to bury herself in a hole and die. She bit her lip and was not surprised at the tangy iron taste of blood making itself present to her taste buds. She had done a lot of lip biting today and she was sure that it was bruised already.

She shook her head. "He what?"

"He made Sirius do an Unbreakable Vow with him so he wouldn't hurt you on his behalf." Remus said.

"That has got to be the stupidest thing that James Potter has ever done! You could've died! And what were you thinking, hexing me like that? Had I gotten a single scrape you could've died. Damnit Black!" Lily started berating the boys.

"He did it for you Lily." Remus said. "Sirius here wanted to kill you." Lily noted that it lacked the usual warmth that Remus associated with her name.

"Damn right I would after what you did to him!" Sirius started, his wand shooting red sparks.

"That wasn't what it looked like!" Lily exclaimed. Maybe she can get through James through Remus and Sirius. Maybe.

Sirius' fists clenched. "Oh yeah Evans? And it just so happened that you threw this...this parchment." Sirius revealed the parchment from his pocket, shaking it angrily in front of her face. "straight to James' face while you snog Tristan in public!"

"I-uh…" Lily stuttered. Why in Merlin's soddy underwear did she have to throw that parchment behind her head. Why did she have to kiss Tristan. Why did James have to be there at the exact same time? Why did she not just go to their date as planned. Why, in all of Hogwarts' enchantments, did she say yes? And Why. Why did she fall in love with James Potter?

Sirius let out a cold laugh, which sent shivers down her back. "Speechless eh Evans?"

The two walked up the Boy's Dormitories leaving the three flabbergasted girls below. "You know Lily." Remus said looking at her with that blasted disappointed face that Lily hated right now. "Having Sirius do an Unbreakable Vow not to hurt you wasn't the stupidest thing that James has ever done. It was loving you that was." he shook his head and disappeared in their shared dormitories.

Lily collapsed right on the foot of the stairs.. She could manage to hear Sirius let out a barrage of insults but never in her life would she be ready for Remus' tight-lipped condescension and disapproval. With Sirius she feels like it was just another rejection on James by Lily but with Remus she really felt how she failed James.

Marlene and Alice held her up. "Shhh. It's going to be okay Lily." Alice whispered to her for the third time that day. Marlene led them up the stairs where they situated the very distraught Lily Evans to her bed. Both their hearts broke as Lily, the very strong-willed Head Girl just curled up and cried.

 _I...I failed James Potter_. Lily repeated over and over again like a mantra until she felt asleep.

-:xXOXx:-

 **A/N: A very short chapter sorry but I swear the next one will be longer :) What do you think of this chapter? Leave a re**

 **~Hephaestus SonofZeus**


	6. Realizations II

**A/N: AND SOOOOOOOOOOO AFTER A LONG LONG LONG HIATUS I'm back! I'm so so so so sorry for leaving like that**

 **Anyway, here's the next addition to Giving Up! I hope you forgive me with this chapter :D  
**

-:xXOXx:-

 _Recap:_

 _Sirius' fists clenched. "Oh yeah Evans? And it just so happened that you threw this...this parchment." Sirius revealed the parchment from his pocket, shaking it angrily in front of her face. "straight to James' face while you snog Tristan in public!"_

 _"I-uh…" Lily stuttered. Why in Merlin's soddy underwear did she have to throw that parchment behind her head. Why did she have to kiss Tristan. Why did James have to be there at the exact same time? Why did she not just go to their date as planned. Why, in all of Hogwarts' enchantments, did she say yes? And Why. Why did she fall in love with James Potter?_

 _Sirius let out a cold laugh, which sent shivers down her back. "Speechless eh Evans?"_

 _The two walked up the Boy's Dormitories leaving the three flabbergasted girls below. "You know Lily." Remus said looking at her with that blasted disappointed face that Lily hated right now. "Having Sirius do an Unbreakable Vow not to hurt you wasn't the stupidest thing that James has ever done. It was loving you that was." he shook his head and disappeared in their shared dormitories._

 _Lily collapsed right on the foot of the stairs.. She could manage to hear Sirius let out a barrage of insults but never in her life would she be ready for Remus' tight-lipped condescension and disapproval. With Sirius she feels like it was just another rejection on James by Lily but with Remus she really felt how she failed James._

 _Marlene and Alice held her up. "Shhh. It's going to be okay Lily." Alice whispered to her for the third time that day. Marlene led them up the stairs where they situated the very distraught Lily Evans to her bed. Both their hearts broke as Lily, the very strong-willed Head Girl just curled up and cried._

 _I...I failed James Potter_ _. Lily repeated over and over again like a mantra until she felt asleep._

-:xXOXx:-

Lily Evans has always been a morning person. Her usual routine would be to wake up at 4 am, take a quick, hot bath in the Head Dormitories, go to the Great Hall and get a small bite, usually a blueberry muffin or a waffle, go back to Gryffindor tower and read while waiting for her friends to wake up. This would mean that she would be ready for her 11 am class without a hassle. Lily Evans does not go to class late.

Except for today.

Today she doesn't even feel like going to class. She woke up at 10 am feeling like a hippogriff's shit. She stood up groggily and saw her reflection on the mirror. She almost screamed in fright as her own face scared her.

Clutching her chest, she breathed a sigh of relief upon realizing her mistake. Her red hair, usually tamed, was bushy and in complete disarray. She coughed slightly and felt a scratch on her throat. She coughed again and realized why. She had screamed endlessly after Marlene and Alice had left, furious at herself and at the world.

Her eyes were blood red and under her nose was a thick crust of dried snot. She grimaced and wiped it off. Her back hurt and so does her arms. She briefly remembered stomping on her bed until she almost passed out while thinking that she has failed James Potter.

James Potter.

Oh my God.

That boy has been nothing but nice and sweet to her. Granted he still does prank her and annoy her but those were either to make her forget homework, which means to alleviate her stress, or to just get her attention.

He had tortured her endlessly from the beginning of her Hogwarts education but their annoying and sometimes vicious battles had turned into an almost and somewhat playful banter that has become a kind of Hogwarts tradition. She had been known as Lily Evans, the muggleborn witch who could defeat Purebloods with a single flick of the wand, the brightest witch that has ever stepped into Hogwarts next to Rowena Ravenclaw, the Minerva Mcgonagall of her time and the object of James Potter's obsession.

Over the years, she has made herself believe that she was nothing but a plaything for James Potter. Someone who he could annoy and admittedly, someone he couldn't have until recently. She believed that James Potter only liked her because he couldn't have her. I mean why would James Potter fall in love with her? She was a muggleborn with insanely outrageous antics. One time she yelled at her best friends for asking the house elves to laundry their clothes. She did her own laundry for a week then promptly fainted due to exhaustion. She was then happy to have the elves wash her clothes. She had to apologize to Marlene, Alice and the poor little house elf that watched as she became a red dragon of hate.

She shook her head and tried to arrange her thoughts. _James potter. James Potter. James Potter. Lily Evans-Potter. Harry Potter._

Gah! It was useless. All she could think of was stupid James Potter and their wedding, which would be a winter wedding, warming charms would be placed all around the place, while she would be wearing a snow white gown as she-GAH! And don't even get her started on Harry Potter, who would have her startling green eyes and his messy jet black hair. Hair so soft and silky you would want to just run your hands through

"Lily?" Lily was broken out of her reverie (aka brushing her hands through her silk sheets imagining it was James Potter's hear) as Marlene and Alice's voice chorused.

"W-wha-?"

"You weren't in the Gryffindor tower to wake us up so we thought something was wrong. Is there?" Alice said, brushing away Lily's hair from her face. She gave a small gasp when she saw her friend's face and hurriedly put back her hair.

"What died in there?"

"Shut up."

"Honey if you really want to get James Potter, you need to look better than that." Marlene said offhandedly.

"And if you want to get Sirius Black you need to dress sluttier than that." Lily said icily, glaring at her best friend.

"Excuse me?" Marlene said. Sirius Black has always been a touchy subject for her.

Lily's glare softened. "I-I'm sorry Marlene. I just woke up on the wrong side." She apologized.

"I'm sorry too."

"Lily did you-did you stay up even after we left?"

"Y-yeah." Lily admitted.

"May I ask why?" Marlene said innocently, trying to keep the smile off her face. Will Lily really admit it today?

"I'm sure she was just distraught because the Marauders are mad at her Marlene. I mean they are still our friends." Alice said baiting Lily even more.

"Not that. Guys it's just…James." Lily sighed, her mind going back to the bespectacled boy's face.

For the second time that morning, Lily was broken out of her reverie, this time by Marlene's shriek of excitement.

"OHMYGOD! ALICE SHE FINALLY REALIZED IT! OHMYGOD!"

"W-wha-?" Lily asked, confused.

"SHE DID! AHHHHHHH!" Alice smiled, jumping off Lily's bed and dancing with Marlene.

Lily looked at her two friends, confused still as they danced around her room.

"Lily Evans you finally realized that you're in love with James Potter!" Marlene yelled.

 _I'm in love with WHO?!_

 _She said James Potter._

 _I'm in love with James Potter?_

 _Ohmygod. I am in love with James Potter._

"I'm in love with James Potter." Lily said, almost breathless. It was her first time to say it to herself. Now doubt and fear filled her. What if she has really done it this time? Rejected him until he was finally done with her. Or what if she was right the first time? That he only wants her because he can't have her. Her heart broke at every betraying thought

"Eeeeeek! REMUS LUPIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING BEHIND THAT DOOR!?" Alice yelled.

Lily turned her head towards her door. She was slowly getting annoyed at her friends for breaking her out of her thoughts. I mean couldn't she just have 5 seconds to her thoughts? _You mean daydreaming about James Potter?_ Her traitorous mind commented snidely.

 _Shut up._

Her eyes traveled up and saw Remus Lupin looking at her with something close to…pity?

"I just came here to ask why Lily wasn't in class. I thought something was wrong." Remus said, brushing his hair.

"Class! I'm late to class!" Lily burst out. She grabbed her wand and mumbled a spell to fix her hair. Her red locks fell on her shoulder perfectly.

"Holy merlin! Lily did someone hex your face? Was it Sirius?" Remus asked, seeing Lily's bloodshot, red eyes, tear-tracked cheeks and snot-crusted face.

"Shut up." Lily said, fixing her face with another spell. "Uhmmm…Remus, can you?" she motioned to the door as she held up her Hogwarts robes.

Remus blushed as he realized what she was implying. "Er…uhmm I'm going to go ahead to class already. I'll see you guys there."

Lily nodded.

"Oh and Lils?" Remus' head popped back again.

"Yes Remus?"

"You were too late."

-:xXOXx:-

 **A/N : What do you think? Leave a review!**


End file.
